Moonlit Waltz
by Padfoots-one-and-ONLY
Summary: This is the story on what happened when Sirius tricked Severus into going and looking at Remus. Its on how it happens and on how everyone feels about it. Will Remus ever except Sirius as a friend again? No slash. After 2 years, a long awaited new chapter!
1. Moonlit Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Puppy #1 (Sirius) Puppy #2 (Remus), or Sevy , or Peter, or James. *sob* I want a big black puppy like Sirius!!!!  
  
Morgan: 'Ello, readers.  
  
Remus: Hello, and welcome to this story, made by Morgan herself!  
  
Morgan: Thank you. (Remus nods) okay people! I got this idea for this story while listening to Lindsay Lohans, 'That girl was a teenage drama queen'. Don't ask me how. Maybe it's cuz I'm bored and have a cold... *coughs on Remus* Oh...uh...sorry bout that...  
  
Remus: Um...no...problem...*wipes his shirt clean*  
  
Morgan: Before I continue with this story I have an important announcement to make!  
  
Remus: Really? Well then let's hear it!  
  
Morgan: Okay...drum roll please!!! (silence) and maybe not... Anyway... while looking in the dictionary today, I noticed that 'Moony' was a real word!  
  
Remus: Uh...Morgan, you didn't know that...?  
  
Morgan: Shut up, I'm very proud of myself for learning a new word... Also, I find it very strange at what Moony means... Not only does it mean 'Moonlit grounds' but it also means 'absent minded'... Hey Remus, I thought you were the smart one of your friends?  
  
Remus: *comes out with kettle* Would you like some tea Morgan?  
  
Morgan: *sigh* Guess not...  
  
Remus: Its strawberry!  
  
Morgan: *gasp* Strawberry tea? Hot damn! See ya'll, hope you like the story! Reviews appreciated!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin coughed slightly. It was the middle of Charms class, and he was growing tired of the lesson. They had been studying the Charm of explosion, 'Kimnoulous', for three days now. Remus had already mastered the Charm the first day, and was now far bored with it.  
  
Remus looked at his three friends. James Potter, sitting one chair behind him, was staring at Lilly Evans, and obviously was not listening to one word Professor Flitwick was saying. Two chairs to his right, Peter Pettigrew was wiping black ash off of his round face. He had apparently said the Charm correctly, but had done the one thing that Remus had warned him not to do: Keep the object you are destroying at LEAST one foot away your face. And what had the dummy done? Stuck it right in front of his face.  
  
BOOM!! The whole room shook. Remus and the rest of the class looked up in horror...and then started laughing. Three seats in front of Remus, was Sirius Black. Sitting next to Sirius was a bright orange Severus Snape.  
  
"Whoa-ho!", laughed Sirius, "Looks like I shouldn't have put orange dye in your explosive, Snivellus!"  
  
Severus sat in his seat for a moment, apparently still in shock. Snapping back to his senses, he looked around at the class laughing at him, at his orange hands, and glared at Sirius. He stood up quickly, gathered his wand and other belongings, and stomped over to the door.  
  
"I'm going to leave a little early Professor..." he muttered, then stormed out of the door.  
  
"Yes, Yes... go right ahead, Mr. Snape." Said Flitwick, in his squeaky voice, shaking his head in sympathy. "All right class, back to work."  
  
Still smiling, Sirius walked over to Remus, and plopped down in the chair next to him. He shot Remus one of his charming smiles, but was greeted back with a steely glare.  
  
"What?" whined Sirius, his smile turning into a pout.  
  
"You're really horrible, you do know that right?" said Remus, turning his gaze to look at the other students.  
  
"Of course I do!" said Sirius, bringing his friend into a big bear hug. "And that's why you stay my friend, through thick and thin!"  
  
"Let go of me." Snapped Remus, pushing Sirius away from him. "I don't know why you have to be so mean to him. He's only mean to you because you're so mean to him!"  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
"Moony, we've been through this." He said, "You, me, Wormtail and Prongs. It's..."  
  
" 'All because he exists,'" Remus said, mocking his friends. "It's still not right."  
  
"But Moony..." whined Sirius, giving his friend his best puppy dog eyes ever. "Mooonnnyyy..."  
  
"Oh fine!" said Remus, losing the battle. "You win! I'll forget about it!"  
  
"Good!" said Sirius with a satisfied smile. He lowered his voice and got a little closer to Remus. "So tonight's the full moon... how are you feeling, mate?"  
  
"Oh, I'm feeling better than usual. But my head does hurt a little bit, and so does my stomach." Remus muttered back.  
  
"Well, you know that we can't come tonight, right?" said Sirius, lowering his voice even more. "Me, Prongs, and Wormtail?"  
  
"What? Why?" Remus yelped, a little to loudly. Sirius used his hand to cover his friend's mouth.  
  
While this happened, they class began to walk out the door, and out into the hallways. Remus and Sirius stopped at a corner, waiting for James and Peter to join them.  
  
"Hey, mates." Said James, coming level with them.  
  
"Hey guys." Said Peter breathlessly, still brushing black off of his face, while at the same time trying to put a piece of parchment in his bag.  
  
"Hi." Said Remus shortly. He turned to all of his friends. "So why can't you guys come tonight?"  
  
The three looked at each other, then back at their friend.  
  
"Moony, I thought we told you already?" said James, now lowering his voice too.  
  
"No." said Remus, becoming more impatient. "/why?/"  
  
"Well, because we got detention for tonight." Whispered Sirius.  
  
"We were late for Transfiguration, so Her-high-and-mighty gave us detention." Said Peter. "We had no choice."  
  
"I...but..." muttered Remus looking anywhere but his friends. "It's not the same...I might start biting myself again..."  
  
"Ah, Moony, don't worry! It's just one night! You'll be just fine without us!" said James, putting an arm around Remus's shoulders.  
  
"Just one night?" snapped Remus, pulling himself away from James. "Listen, it's more than just one night! It's the most painful one of the month...the most PAINFUL..."  
  
"Okay, okay..." said Sirius, patting Remus on the shoulder. "Were sorry...but we can't help it... we'll come and get you in the morning though, we promise."  
  
"Well, okay." Said Remus, sighing.  
  
"Don't worry, mate." Said Peter, "We all know you're the strongest werewolf around!"  
  
"Shh!" said Remus, looking around "But thanks, Wormtail"  
  
Peter glowed with pride, and smiled back at his friend.  
  
"Well, guess that does it!" said Sirius, clapping his hands together, and making his friends jump, "I say that it's about time to go get some lunch! All that torturing Snivelly makes me hungry!"  
  
The friends laughed as they headed toward the Great Hall, but Remus shook his head.  
  
"Padfoot, you're very...what's the word? Strange. Yes that's it, STRANGE." Said Remus, now laughing slightly himself.  
  
"Why thanksy Moony!" said Sirius, hugging his friends once more.  
  
Little did the Marauders know that someone had been listening to them. Someone who had silently been shedding a few tears of humiliation. And now that person was sneering in delight, peeking his now orange face around the corner.  
  
"Yes, Lupin." Snickered Severus Snape, "How very strange indeed..."  
  
Severus took off to his dormitory, a wide smile spreading across his face. Why, he was so happy, he didn't even curse the little first years who were staring at him in horror. In fact, he was in so much glee, he jumped into the air, and screamed at the top of his voice these words:  
  
"I've got you now! I've got you all! I'll teach you for treating me this way! HAHAHA!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan: Sevy's gone crazy...  
  
Remus: Oh I highly doubt that. I believe he's just very happy.  
  
Morgan: Yeah, very happy cuz' he's gunna get your ass kicked out of school.  
  
Remus: X_X  
  
Morgan: Uh-huh, thought so... so anyway, I hope ya'll liked the story!Next chapter ought to be up tomorrow, so look for it! Next I will show how big of a prick Sevy can be!  
  
Remus: And yet he is one of your favorite characters...  
  
Morgan: Oh well... Review!!! REVIEW!!!!! ( ( ( ( 


	2. Moonlit Ambush

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be having a life full of money, and men that would come to me when I call them...man I wish I owned Harry Potter...  
  
Morgan: Yea! New Chapter! New Chapter!  
  
Sevy: Morgan, why am I here?  
  
Morgan: Because Remus got sick from the strawberry tea.  
  
Sevy: oh...Can I have some?  
  
Morgan: Why? You'll get sick! Then you'll have to leave!  
  
Sevy: I know... it's a good thing...  
  
Morgan: ...You're mean...  
  
Sevy: Thank you...  
  
Morgan: I'm not talking to you. Any way, here's the next chapter to 'Moonlit Waltz'!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus sat by his dormitory window, gazing at the Womping Willow. Tonight, underneath the tree, he would hide. Hide from his friends. Hide from his teachers. Hide from everyone. He dreaded it horribly, but knew that there was nothing he could do about it. He would have to transform into the Inner Remus. The wolf. The /werewolf/.  
  
Remus looked at the clock. 4:45 pm. He would have to go to the Hospital Wing in fifteen minutes, only to have Madame Pomfrey place him on a floating stretcher, tied down with leather, and placed into the passageway to the Shrieking Shack. The house of horror.  
  
With a final sigh, Remus got up, and went on his way to the Hospital Wing. He might as well go early. In the Gryffindor Common room, he found his friends. James was writing in a journal, Peter was eating some sort of chocolate, and Sirius was lying across one of the giant couches. The three looked up at their pale friend.  
  
"Hey Moony," said James, placing his quill down.  
  
"Heph, Moonthy," said Peter, swallowing his chocolate.  
  
"Whats up?" said Sirius, sitting up. "On your way to the Hospital Wing?"  
  
"Yeah," said Remus, coughing slightly. "I'm going early, so Madam Pomfrey won't get mad at me like last time."  
  
"I remember that." Said James with a small smile.  
  
"Yeah, we could hear her yelling all the way down the hall." Said Sirius.  
  
"I was surprised she could yell that loud." Said Peter in a small voice, as though afraid that Madam Pomfrey would show up and start yelling at him.  
  
"Yep. Well, I better get going. See ya." Said Remus, heading towards the door.  
  
"Hey Moony!" said James, getting up. "I'll go with you to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Really?" said Remus, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, so it won't be so lonely." Said James, walking over to his friend.  
  
"Um, you guys wanna come?" said Remus, looking at Sirius and Peter.  
  
"I'll be with you in a minute." Said Sirius. "I've got to get some of my books to read for when I'm in detention."  
  
The other three stared at him.  
  
"What?" said Sirius, looking at the stares he was getting. "Oh. My books! As in, 'Pretty Witch Weekly'."  
  
"Only you Sirius. Only you." Said James, shaking his head.  
  
"You used to read them, until you made your own." Said Sirius, grinning. James blushed.  
  
"What?" said Peter, looking to James to Sirius.  
  
"You promised." Grumbled James.  
  
"I was crossing my fingers." Said Sirius, grinning even wider.  
  
"Oh, dear. What did you do?" asked Remus, looking at James.  
  
"I kinda...um...well..." muttered James.  
  
"He hired one of the girls to take a 'picture' of Lilly," snickered Sirius.  
  
"Prongs!" exclaimed Remus and Peter.  
  
"What?" he yelped.  
  
Remus sighed, then headed towards the door.  
  
"Come on, I gotta be there in 5 minutes." He said. "Oh, what about you Peter?"  
  
"I'll come with Sirius." He said.  
  
"'K. See ya." Said Remus, as he and James headed out the door.  
  
"So, Prongs," said Remus slyly, as the walked down the hall together.  
  
"Yeah?" said James, pushing his glasses up a little bit.  
  
"Was it Lilly's good side, or her bad side?" said Remus. He ducked and ran off laughing as James tried to hit him. The two both ran all the way to the Hospital Wing.  
  
*Griffindor Common Room*  
  
"Okay, Wormtail," said Sirius, coming down the steps leading to the boy's dormitory. "I've got my magazines. Let's head on over to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Okay!" said Peter, jumping up. Unfortunately, as he jumped up, he knocked over his chocolate and his drink, causing it all to splatter onto the floor.  
  
"Oh damn..." muttered Peter.  
  
"Well, clean it up, and come and join us, okay?" said Sirius, shaking his head.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Said Peter, trying to figure out a spell to clean up his mess.  
  
As Sirius walked down the hall, he was stopped abruptly.  
  
"Hello, Black." Sneered Severus. "Having a nice walk?"  
  
"Get out of my way, Snivellus, or I'll curse you." Snapped Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you'll be doing that." Said Severus, smiling evilly.  
  
"Really now?" said Sirius, raising his eyebrows and his wand.  
  
"I've noticed your friend, Lupin, has not been feeling very well." Said Severus loudly. "Is he allergic to the moon or something like that?"  
  
Sirius froze. Did Severus mean what he thought...?  
  
"Oh, I can tell I'm getting warmer." Said Severus, sneering even more. "Is he, allergic like a, oh say, /werewolf?/"  
  
"H-how did you...?" said Sirius, his eyes narrowing in disbelief.  
  
"You and friends should really watch were you have your important conversations." Said Severus. "People might over hear you."  
  
"You snake..." growled Sirius, sounding much like the black dog.  
  
"Now, I won't tell anyone... if you tell me where I can get a picture of Lupin...as a werewolf..." saidSeverus his black eyes glittering. "Just in case you boy's try to harm me again."  
  
"It's not sa..." Sirius had almost said 'It's not safe' but he had an idea pop into his head.  
  
"It's were?" snapped Severus, pulling out his wand.  
  
"It's there." Said Sirius, pointing to the Womping Willow. "But you won't be able to get in. It's underneath it. The tree will try to kill you."  
  
"Oh, I have an idea." Sneered Severus, "It won't be hard to find out. Good night Black."  
  
Severus Snape walked around the corner, the corners of his lips still turned upwards.  
  
"Git..." muttered Sirius as he continued down the Hall. "I better go tell James about this...oh well, he'll never figure out how to get under there."  
  
*The Hall by the Hospital Wing*  
  
James was walking back from the Hospital Wing. Sirius walked over to him still frowning.  
  
"Hey, mate, what took you so long? Madam Pomfrey already took Moony down." Said James. He noticed the look on his friend's face and raised his eyebrows. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"Snivellus," snarled Sirius, catching his breath.  
  
"What about the slimeball?" said James, staring at his friend.  
  
"H-he found out about Moony..." said Sirius  
  
"How? What...? How?!" said James jumping back in surprise.  
  
"He heard us talking earlier." Said Sirius, "And he wants to take pictures of him."  
  
"What did you tell him?" said James  
  
"I told him were to go," said Sirius, but continued when he saw the look James had given him, "He'll never be able to get in! He doesn't know how to get under there!"  
  
"I suppose you're right." Said James, sighing "He'll never- Wormtail?! What the bloody hell happened to you?!"  
  
Peter had come up behind them, his eyes rimmed with tears. His robes were tattered, his lip was bleeding, and he had a black eye.  
  
"Who did this to you?" demanded Sirius, rushing over to Peter.  
  
"S-Snape," whimpered Peter, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"Why?" said James  
  
"He-he ambushed me and told me to tell him how to get under the Womping Willow..." Peter wailed.  
  
"Did you tell him how?" said Sirius, grabbing Peter by his upper arm.  
  
"N-not at first..." sobbed Peter, "But then he gave me this and I had to tell him!" Peter pointed to his black eye.  
  
"Damn it!" snarled James, "Where did he head off to?"  
  
"T-To the W-Womping Willow..." said Peter, tears still flowing down his face.  
  
James and Sirius took off at a run towards the grounds outside.  
  
"What if he finds Moony in there?" said Sirius, through deep breaths.  
  
"Forget Moony!" yelled James, "If Snape does get in there, Moony will shred him limb from limb!"  
  
"So?" said Sirius  
  
"Because we will be too, when they find out we were behind it!" said James, jumping off the last step of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, crap..." said Sirius under his breath. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs pondering this, as James ran outside.  
  
James's eyes widened when he saw what lay before him. Severus was underneath the Womping Willow, and was slowly opening the passageway. His eyes were widening and there was the sound of soft growling.  
  
"SNAPE! NO!" yelled James dashing forward. He he was quick enough, he could save Severus, his worst enemy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Morgan: Tah-dah!  
  
Sevy: You're finally done.  
  
Morgan: yep. Now, we get to see if James can save Sevy! *dramatic music in background*  
  
Sevy: Well, he must have, as I'm alive...  
  
Morgan: *gasp* maybe you're not! Maybe you're a...ZOMBIE!  
  
Sevy: Oh crap... *runs off*  
  
Morgan: Come back here! I have to shoot you in the head! Anyway readers, the next chapter might be out in the next couple of days. Thanks to all who reviewed last time! Review this time too! B' Bye! 


	3. Moonlit Bravery

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Harry Potter. Rub it in, why don't you!

Morgan: YES! YES! I'm BAAAACK!

Snape: And to think it only took you two whole years…

Morgan: Shut up! School has been a rather pain lately.

Snape: You passed with straight A's.

Morgan: Doesn't mean it was easy.

Snape: Yes, and now you start your freshmen year in high school. Now how long will it take you to write again? Senior year?

Morgan: ….shut up. Anyway, I'm finally on a writing streak again! Thanks to all those who kept reading and waiting! I hope it has been worth the wait! Other stories will hopefully have new chappies soon! Whee! Jumps up and down, hits head, and falls on floor, drooling

Snape: sigh Just please R/R, okay? Maybe then she'll chill out… 

" SNAPE!" yelled James, rushing over to Severus, who eyes were widening.

But as James grabbed hold of his enemy, a large paw swung out, slashing Severus across the chest, and sending them both flying sideways. Severus let out what sounded like a pain filled scream. James, seeing that Severus was alive, leapt to his feet.

"Damn it!" snarled James, as the werewolf leapt out from the tree's roots. The animal's eye's where deep gold, with a mad bloodthirsty look in them. These where not his friend's eyes. "Expelliarmus!"

The spell shocked the animal just enough to where Sirius, in his great, bearlike, black dog form could throw the werewolf back into the tree. The two beasts snarled and locked jaws, until finally, Sirius overpowered the other, grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and threw him back under the tree. Sirius ran or his life as the Womping Willow came back to life. The dog rolled out from under a branch, landing in front of James. He turned normal. The two friends stared for a moment at each other, then to Severus.

Sitting on the ground, Severus' jaw was dropped, his black eyes staring at the massive tree. After watching the scene before him, he seemed to be in shock. But after a few seconds, he snapped out of it, clutching the injury to his chest. Three claw marks had dug straight into the skin, ignoring any clothing in the way. Severus yelped in pain, then began to whimper slightly. Nevertheless, he refused to cry in front of his enemies.

"Damn it, Snape, are you okay?" sighed James, walking over to the greasy haired boy.

"Y-Y-Yes…I'm fine." Muttered Severus, still nursing his wounds. "No! STOP! I don't need help!"

James had attempted to heal Severus with a healing charm he had learned from Remus. When he had begun healing, though, Severus had slapped the wand away.

"Fine!" snapped James, standing up. "Bleed to death, for all I care!"

"It would serve you right, too!" said Sirius, walking over to join the others. "You little sneak! I knew you where a pain in the arse, but not THIS bad!" he gestured to the tree.

"Me!" snarled Severus, trying to stand up, but failing. "You tricked me! You didn't tell me he would be right there!"

" Coming from the guy who threatened us all to find out what was going on!" Sirius snarled right back. " You had it coming!"

"Yeah, and you should be grateful that I have enough brains to know when a joke goes too far." Said James.

"Yeah!" said Sirius. "Wait…"

"Look Snape, I'm sorry you got hurt, but not sorry for anything else." Grumbled James. "We'll help you to the Hospital Wing, but that's as far as it goes. You can crawl into a bed."

Before Severus could snarl a retort back, a familiar voice spoke behind them.

"I doubt that will be necessary, boys." Said the calm voice of Professor Dumbledore behind them. They all whipped around. Dumbledore's voice was calm, but his eyes were full of worry and, perhaps, anger. Standing next to him was Peter.

"Wormtail!" whined Sirius. "You went and got **_Dumbledore_**?"

"Well…I was afraid something might happen…so…" whimpered Peter, looking at the grass. Sirius, James, and even Severus groaned. This would mean BIG trouble for them all. They sat in silence, waiting for the headmaster to speak.

" I would like all of us to take Severus to the Hospital Wing. Then I would like a talk with you two," Dumbledore waved his hand at James and Sirius who flinched. "Meanwhile, Peter, you may go back to your dormitory, and stay until I say otherwise. Shall I lead the way?"

They nodded and began to follow, Peter and James helping Severus stand and walk. Then Sirius remembered something.

"P-Professor?" questioned the animagus. Dumbledore inclined his head toward him, indicating that he was listening. "What about Remus? W-We bring him fresh clothes in the morning and…" but he was cut short.

" Remus shall be fine." Said Dumbledore. " I have left a note telling him to wait a while longer. He will understand." He waved his wand, and a note appeared, pinned to the edge of the tree. The tree flinched as if to say, "Ouch!".

Not believing this, but not wanting to argue, Sirius nodded. Moony hated that place. He was sure to be angry.

The group finally reached the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was talking to Madame Pomfrey, who looked shocked at the information she was getting. Sirius and James reluctantly helped Severus into a bed. Severus muttered a thanks, and then a 'get away'.

"Whatever." Snapped James, storming away.

"See ya, Snivellus." Smirked Sirius, following his friend.

Severus snarled a few insults their way, before Dumbledore interrupted him. The man looked tired, and slightly disappointed.

"Severus…" Said Dumbledore, his eyes boring into Severus', "Do not think I do not wish to talk to you too. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, the Headmaster turned and walked away, ushering Sirius and James down the hallway.

Madame Pomfrey rushed over and began healing Severus' wounds. He remained quite still, eyes narrowed, glaring at the door. He didn't even flinch or scream when Madame Pomfrey removed his shirt, (a/n: Morgan: swoon ) even though he hated his chest being bare for all to see. All that was on his mind was James. James Potter.

That git! Severus snarled in his thoughts. Why didn't he just let me die? It would have been better than this!

Why was Severus so angry, even though his life had just been saved? He now OWED James. James, of all people. Life was sure to be hell from now on. At least, more than it already was.

Womping Willow

Remus woke suddenly, the morning sun somehow creeping in. He sat up, yawning and stretching. He looked around. None of his friends were there. They always came in the morning, to help Remus with fresh clothes, and to make him laugh. Where were they?

"Perhaps…" pondered Remus, "Perhaps, they stayed so long at detention, they slept in. Yeah, that's it! They slept in!" Remus continued to reassure himself this, until he smelled it. BLOOD.

Looking around in horror, Remus tried to find the source. Stopping dead, he realized it was coming from him.

"Please let me have bitten myself…" whimpered Remus.

Alas, he had not. His hand and arm were covered in blood. And it wasn't his.

Morgan: Bwahahaha! I did it! I finally finished a new chapter! Go ME!

Snape: looking up from reading oh, you woke up?

Morgan: Yes! Oh I'm so happy! Please review my story and make me happier! Criticism is taken well, for I only burn my victims. grin

Snape: Why did you swoon when my shirt came off?

Morgan: For my own and obvious reasons! Good day everyone! Or night…oh whatever! REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
